


yeah, i chased a deer.

by mukuro_stan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Zero, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: I'm Sorry, Other, anyway i had a ao3 account like 2 years ago but i never wrote so i made a new one, but its based on something i wrote this week, crying while i wrote :), hoes mad, i dont know if you can call this a backstory or whatever, im a dumb bitch and wrote this all in lowercase, its the AESTHETIC, mukuro is the "protag" of this but it feels really out of character IM SORRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukuro_stan/pseuds/mukuro_stan
Summary: literally a waste of time for you to read but if you want to you can :)um its all lowercase cause im lazy and thats another reason why you SHOULDNT READ THIS.





	yeah, i chased a deer.

**Author's Note:**

> hoes are mad. yes, this is young mukuro.

i really do not want to be here. i just feel awful. mom died. mom died and it's her funeral. mom died and dad is crying but i know it’s all fake. i know that every night when he left the house he didn’t go where he said he did. mom was just another plaything to him.

ryouko is here too. she’s really sad and she’s just trying too hard to keep it all in. i know it’s hard for her. she loved mom. too bad mom loved drugs more than her kids.

i don’t know what to feel. i’m not even sad, i feel awful because i’m not sad. why am i not sad. mom died.

there’s a deer over there. a deer? i wonder why a deer is here- it’s way too late for it to be out. the deer is looking at me. what a weird thing. 

i dont know why but i’m gonna go after that deer. it’s really pretty.

since when was i running? i dunno. anyways i’m running. i’m running after the deer. the deer. 

where did the deer go. i don’t see it anymore? i’m gonna check behind the bushes, it might be hiding.

oh, there it is. wait, is it asleep? no wait- why is it bleeding- why is it so mangled- oh my god- the deer- it’s dead- the deer is dead- 

why don’t i feel anything. the deer is dead. just like mom. why don’t i feel anything- WHY DON’T I FEEL ANYTHING-

there’s a man talking to me. hes tall- with a bushy white beard and slicked back hair- hes talking about something- what’s fenrir?

he’s saying fenrir is a mercenary group- or something like that- why is he telling me this.

he wants me to join- or something- he says he knows about the survival games i’ve won- he says i have something- talent.

i don’t even remember saying yes- but in less than three days i’ve said bye to ryouko and now im on a plane to saudi arabia.

all cause i chased that deer, i guess.


End file.
